Tokyo
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: its Sailormoon Rosewell style, i love them both so i combined them please R+R!
1. Default Chapter

Tokyo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or Roswell.  
  
Max = Darien Liz = Serena Michael = Andrew Maria = Mina Isabel = Amy Alex = Greg  
  
It was a boring afternoon at the crown arcade where Serena Tsukino and her best friend Mina Aino worked; they were sophomores at cross roads Sr high. "Mina can you please tell Lizzy that we need a double order of fries" said Serena "sure back in a sec. By the way Darien shields is staring at you again," said Mina walking away "he's not staring at me I mean come one me! Mina" said Serena as she walked over to the table where Darien Shields and Andrew Furahata.  
  
"Hi can I take your order?" said Serena as Darien looked up and didn't say anything until Andrew piped up with "yeh to burgers and a large plate of chilly fries and don't skimp on the mustard" said Andrew trying to make her go away 'wow what's up his ass' thought Serena "I see you've encountered the tight-ass-ness of Andrew Furahata I don't know why anyone would want to get close to him or if was even possible" said Mina. Serena walked back from the kitchen with Andrew and Darien's order. "There we go that'll be $7.50" said Serena smiling at Max as he continued to stare at her with his mouth open.  
  
Andrew handed her the money when suddenly to beefy men in the front of the store started yelling and screaming at each other, the larger man stood up and brandished a gun accidentally firing it in the process. The bullet flew through the air and hit Serena writing in the stomach. Serena fell to the floor with a high-pitched scream. Everyone in the Arcade hid under his or hers table as the gunman and his accomplice fled. Darien stood quickly and started toward her fear in his eyes until Andrew stopped him "no Darien you can't there's to many people" said Andrew trying to hold him back.  
  
Darien pushed past him and ran to Serena, he ripped open her shirt and sticky red blood started to ooze out, Darien put his hand over Serena's Stomach and healed her wound. The wound and blood quickly turned into Serena's smooth white skin. Darien got up quickly and he and Andrew ran out of the Arcade quickly Serena sat up long enough to see Darien and Andrew flee a million things flashed though her head 'what just happened?' "Serena are you ok I saw the gun fire and hit you and then Darien leaning over you and there in no blood or wound Serena what the hell happened?" asked Mina searching her stomach for any sign of wound or blood.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine" Serena whispered to Mina as she stared at the door where Darien had fled. 'I have to know what happened' thought Serena  
  
so how was that I thought it was cute. I love Roswell and Sailormoon please R+R love always Jess_da_cutie 


	2. explanations

Dear diary, Its September 19th, I'm Serena Tsukino and yesterday I died. I was working at the arcade yesterday afternoon when something strange happened two men started fighting and one brought out a gun unfortunately for me he fired it in the process and it hit me in the stomach, the next thing I know I'm on the floor with blood oozing through my uniform. I felt myself slipping away until I heard a voice calling me back. The pain went away completely and I opened my eyes to see Darien leaning over me with tears in his eyes and before I knew what had happened he was gone and all that was left was a whole in my uniform and a bright glowing handprint where I had been shot. Thanks for listening I'll write tomorrow Serena Tsukino.  
  
Serena put her diary down and dressed for school, she went down stairs to wait for Mina who was giving her a lift in the Jetta. Mina arrived and they both left for school when they got there they decided to go to their separate homerooms. Serena sat at one of the desks near the front when she felt someone staring at her, she turned around to see Darien staring at her from behind, he quickly looked down at his books as if they were something he'd never seen before. Serena got out a piece of paper and started writing a note.  
  
Dear Darien, Meet me in the music room I want to know EVERYTHING! Love Serena.  
  
Serena threw the piece of paper onto Darien's desk and waited for him to respond. Darien picked up the paper and read it and suddenly his eyes became 3cm bigger than original size.  
  
Class finished and Serena walked to the music room, she went inside and found Darien there, waiting for her. "Hey" said Darien "hey" said Serena "listen I need to know what happened yesterday, I mean one minute I'm shot and dying the next I'm sitting up with a just a hole in my uniform and a glowing handprint on my belly where I was shot what's going on?" asked Serena.  
  
"if I tell you, you can't tell another living soul" said Darien looking very serious "oh come on Darien its not as if your about to tell me you're a space alien from Mars" said Serena giggling to herself, Serena noticed Darien's face was very serious at the mention of space aliens "you were half right I'm not from around here" said Darien "then where are from?" asked Serena. Darien pointed his finger to the ceiling "what are you saying your like from Canada or some place north" said Serena "no" said Darien pointing his finger higher in the air "you mean your not from this earth?" asked Serena looking very scared, "yes, but you can't tell anyone or we'll be killed" said Darien "you mean there's more of you?" asked Serena "yes, Andrew, Ami and me" said Darien "ok so how did you get here and what did you do to me yesterday?" asked Serena trying to make sense of what Darien was saying.  
  
"We don't know where we're from, we just know we have to get home, and yesterday when you were shot I healed you," said Darien "um well thanks for explaining everything I have to go" said Serena "your afraid of me" said Darien coming closer to Serena "well how would you feel if you just found one of your classmates was an alien and that yesterday he healed you" said Serena "look I was just trying to save your life" said Darien "I know and I thank you, listening are you going to the festival tonight?" asked Serena "yeh, you?" asked Darien "yes, I'll see you there we'll talk more then when I've had a chance to let this sink in" said Serena about to walk "remember, tell no one" said Darien as Serena left.  
  
I promise to update soon I hope you like this chapter! Please R+R Jess_da_cutie 


	3. fleeing freaks and smart ideas

"Serena where were you, you said you'd come to my choir recital" said Mina running up to her "uh um I um had to see Seiya coz we're doing a project" sad Serena referring to her on-off boyfriend "well next time tell me, come on we have to go get ready for tonight, did you get your alien wench costume?" asked Mina "sure did, it tight black and alien" said Serena turning the corner where Mina and Serena both bashed straight into the city police chief "well hello ladies just the girls I was looking for will you come with me Serena, Mina you can sit outside while I talked to Serena down at the station. They arrived at the station and Serena sat in the chiefs office "Serena I know what happened yesterday, you were shot" said chief his face moving closer to her with an accusing look "no sir I was never shot" said Serena not looking him in the eye for she knew if she did he would be able to tell she was lying "over 20 people testified that a gun was fired and you were hit, now there's no bullet and there was no blood why" asked the chief beginning to get mad.  
  
"Listen Chief I don't know what your talking about I wasn't shot" said Serena "I know that when this happened Darien Shields ran to you and lent over you and did something, what did he do Serena" asked the chief "Chief I wasn't shot ok I don't know what people thought they saw but whatever they did see is false there's no wound and there was no blood" Serena shouted as she left the office and walked out of the station Mina trying to catch up with her.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" asked Ami almost screaming "what was I supposed to say, I healed her, she asked what I did and how I did it I could just say 'it's a magic trick' could I?" asked Darien trying to defend himself "Serena Tsukino's not the most reliable person on the planet she a bit of a flake" said Andrew with his usual scowl on his face "and she's a science freak" said Ami "look she wont tell anyone" said Darien "you better hope not" said Ami pulling out her compact and started checking her complexion. "Listen I'm ganna go for a walk I'll be back in time for the festival tonight" said Darien "don't forget about your X-files costume for tonight" said Ami.  
  
Darien walked through the park thinking about everything that had happened when he felt the presence of someone other than himself, he turned to see the chief of police "I'm on to you Shields, only time will tell how long till I find out what your up to" said the chief walking away leaving Darien scared not knowing what to do. He race home and opened Ami's bedroom door as she was putting on her knee high boots, she looked up at her puffed-out brother "get you things we're leaving" said Darien going to his own room.  
  
"Ok there is something your not telling and I'm not ganna make you tell me but I always thought best friends tell" said Mina finishing her make up "look if I tell you, you can't freak out or tell anyone" said Serena "you looking at the most calm person in the world here Sere" said Mina "ok you know how I was shot yesterday?" said Serena "so you were shot" said Mina "yes, well you see Darien kinda healed me, because he and Ami and Andrew are aliens" said Serena waiting for Mina's reaction, Mina ran screaming out her house with Serena running after her "mina please calm down and get in the car" said Serena. They started driving down the road, Serena looked out the side window and saw Darien's jeep with him, Ami and Andrew all riding in it.  
  
"That's them" said Serena steering the Jetta the other way to follow them, the followed them into a dark ally where they parked and hopped out to investigate who was following them when Serena and Mina hopped out "what are you guy's doing here and following us" said Andrew "Mina know" said Serena "so much for not telling anyone" said Ami rolling her eyes "I promise I wont tell anyone" said Mina "well that all well and great move your car we're leaving" said Andrew "if you leave that will just prove to the chief that your guilty and you'll be hunted down" said Serena "what else are we supposed to do, we don't have any other choice" said Ami "if you run your just justifying what the chief suspects, besides I think I have an idea that will throw him off" said Serena "alright fine but if this falls through we're leaving" said Andrew.  
  
Serena knocked on the door, it opened and standing there in an alien costume was Seiya "Seiya hey I was wondering if you meet me at the front of the stage tonight at the festival" said Serena sweetly "sure sere I'll meet you there" said Seiya closing the door as Serena left. "its all set" Serena whispered to Darien who was hiding behind a tree "alright, I hope this works" said Darien.  
  
Ohh cliffhanger what are the aliens and teen girls planning to fins out read my next chapter when I update thank you so much to my first reviewer Myst Lady this chapter is dedicated to you! 


	4. plans put to action, kisses and more att...

"Ok Mina you lie on the ground in the parking lot and make it look like Ami hit you with her car then Andrew will come over dressed in the same costume as Seiya and put a painted silver hand print on your chest, then Andrew will run off into the crowd and hopefully the chief will follow you and end up finding Seiya" said Serena "write lets go" said Darien. Mina lay in the parking lot and waited for Ami to drive her car up to her. Ami came close to her and mina scream attracting attention of the chief and several others Ami got out of the car but back away when a guy in an alien costume which she knew was Andrew come toward Mina and put her hand over her chest and leave a silver hand print. The chief ran to Mina "are you ok?" asked chief as he eyes the hand print, he touched and some of the paint came of on his fingers.  
  
He got up and ran after the guys in the costume when he lost him in the crowd, he kept running trying to fins the guy in the costume when suddenly he saw him standing near the stage. He walked calmly up him and pulled of the mask "Seiya?" asked the chief "dad? What's going on?" asked Seiya looking at his dad weirdly "listen have you seen Serena? She was supposed to meet me here 20 minutes ago" said Seiya "um no I haven't um bye" said the Chief as he walked off. He spotted Darien in crowd wearing his Maulder costume, the chief approached him push him face down against a parked van "I know your behind this Shields" said the chief pushing him up against the van "I don't know what your talking about chief" said Darien putting on a scared innocent voice.  
  
"Yeh right" said the chief "I don't under stand chief am I under arrest?" asked Darien again acting innocent "this is a warning, I'm watching you" said Chief letting him go roughly and walked off "announcement! The crash will begin in 2 minutes," said a booming voice on stage. Andrew, Ami and Darien stood at the stage and watched the fake space ship crash to the ground and the plastic alien burn as it exploded into flames. Darien looked up to see Serena over the other side of the stage on a small dirt hill. He walked over to her "your plan worked thank you for helping us" said Darien "I guess we're even now I just wanted to thank you again for saving my life" said Serena "if I could go back and do it all again I wouldn't change a thing" said Darien and he and Serena drew closer to each other until their lips met, the fire works exploded behind them. Serena saw herself fly through space.  
  
She saw all the constellations and solar system. The kiss finished and she opened her eyes and looked up at Darien "I better go I've gotta meet Seiya" said Serena "ah yeh Andrew and Ami are probably looking for me" said Darien "bye" they both said smiling at each other. They walked off in different directions.  
  
Aww that was so cute please review and please no flames! I'll update soon! 


End file.
